


Правда

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), koryusai279



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: События на Лотале глазами одного из штурмовиков. И встреча бойцов 501-го легиона, чьи пути разошлись после Приказа 66.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe & CC-5576-39 | Gregor
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Правда

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Правда  
>  **Переводчик:** [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Оригинал:** [Hurtful Truth](https://www.deviantart.com/rancor04/art/Hurtful-Truth-796213584), автор Rancor04  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1639 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рекс&Вольф&Грегор, Эзра Бриджер, оригинальные персонажи  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, броманс  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** События на Лотале глазами одного из штурмовиков. И встреча бойцов 501-го легиона, чьи пути разошлись после Приказа 66.  
>  **Примечания:**  
>  Сугубый хедканон. — прим. авт.  
> Переводчик может быть не согласен с точкой зрения автора. — прим. пер.  
> Текст написан год назад и может не совпадать с событиями последнего сезона Клоновойн. — прим. ред.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Правда"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

— Ты что, в самом деле не понял? Чип — это та штука, которая не дает нам сойти с ума!

Стоп. Начать надо не с этого. 

Меня зовут Дирдж. Не Дурдж — тот был придурок. Лейтенант Дирдж, Пятьсот первый легион. Был бы капитан, не сойди Рекс с катушек.

Так вот. Началось все с Тапа. И с его чипа. Для тех, кто не в теме: я про чип-ингибитор, который есть у каждого клона. За исключением Альфа-ЭРКов, конечно. А потом спрашивают, с чего они такие безбашенные… В общем, Тап свихнулся прямо посреди боя и застрелил джедая на глазах целой армии сепов. Вскоре после этого он умер. 

Но важнее то, что было дальше. Опустим детали и перейдем сразу к Приказу 66. Мы казнили всех джедаев. В храме мы оказались в меньшинстве. Я до сих пор помню взрывы, крики… Знаете, убивать джедаев оказалось на удивление легко. Обычная винтовка снимает их на раз-два. Они беззащитны перед снайперами, взрывчатка разносит их железно, и даже скорострельная очередь из простого бластера не оставляет им ни шанса. 

Отмотаем лет пятнадцать вперед. Нас отправили на заштатную планетку под названием Лотал. Там оказалось интересно.

Многие идио… люди пытаются стать штурмовиками, но мало кому это удается. Чтобы гарантировать, что штурмовой корпус остается боеспособным, и чтобы внушить разному отребью страх перед законом Империи, нас часто посылают в какое-нибудь захолустье приструнить местный сброд. 

Лотал был как раз таким захолустьем. 

Император Палпатин сам лично выбрал его, сочтя, что именно он окажется той искрой, которая зажжет всеобщее восстание. Восстание, жизнь которого будет недолгой. 

План был прост: дать повстанцам развернуться, дать им одержать победу, дать остальным восставшим объединиться вокруг них — и затем раздавить их всех одним ударом.

Легко. 

Но там оказался Рекс.

***

Я прыгнул прямо под огонь бластеров. Нам было приказано не стрелять в лидеров повстанцев, так что ни одна сторона не могла добиться перевеса. Бесполезно.

Я уложил двух повстанцев в форме пилотов, и тогда маленький джедай обратил на меня внимание. Вопрос: почему остальные джедаи не встраивали в свой световой меч огнестрел? Парень успел пальнуть в меня дважды или трижды, прежде чем я до него добрался. Наш отряд тем временем окружал их корабль — не помню, зачем он там приземлился, кажется, там была какая-то заварушка с пиратами. Я сбил коротышку с ног и оглушил, ударив вполсилы. Потом запрыгнул на борт «Призрака» — той самой убогой развалины, на которой они летали. Моя задача была простой — установить трекеры слежения по всему кораблю. И, конечно, в первую очередь — в главной кабине.

Чего я никак не мог предвидеть, так это того, что встречу там своих братьев, с которыми уже не думал когда-либо увидеться.

Взрывом меня сбило с ног, и падая, я увидел над собой то же лицо, которое каждый день вижу в зеркале, когда бреюсь.

— Брат?!

***

Когда я пришел в себя, мои раны ныли, несмотря на бакту. Рядом стояли Рекс, Вольф и еще коммандо, который явно не дружил с головой — не двинутый, вроде Сева, а настоящий, реальный сумасшедший — и с ними коротышка-джедай и кто-то, похожий на лысого вуки. Они начали разговор, который, уверен, считали мучительным для меня.

— Почему? — взывал Рекс. — Ты мог бы следовать за мной, но предпочел служить Империи! Почему?

— Потому что вырос из детских штанишек. — Я плюнул ему прямо на броню. 

— Вы же когда-то были спасителями галактики! — воскликнул синеволосый джедай, вставая и подходя ко мне. — Почему же теперь вы хотите ее разрушить?

— Простите, не понимаю. Слышать от террориста рассуждения, что поддержание мира и порядка способствует разрушению Галактики, по меньшей мере странно.

— Мы не террористы! Мы избавляем галактику от злодеяний Империи! От рабства. От криминала. От… зла. 

Я с трудом сдерживал смех.

— Зла? Ты _это_ считаешь злом? Мальчик, ты просто не видел, что здесь творилось при прежнем правительстве!

— О чем он?

— Тебе не кажется, что если единственная армия Республики тогда состояла из рабов, кучки религиозных фанатиков и горстки богатых деток, которым мама и папа купили офицерский чин, то с этой Республикой явно было что-то не так?

— Что он несет?

— У нас не было выбора, как поступать. Во время Войны Клонов наши чипы-ингибиторы гарантировали, что мы выполним все, что нам прикажут джедаи…

— Чипы убили Тапа и Файвза! — выкрикнул Рекс мне в лицо. 

Я вздохнул.

— Рекс, ты видел чип Тапа. Он не работал. Он не смог бы никого убить, потому что не мог выполнить ни одной команды.

— И тем не менее… 

— Рекс, взгляни правде в глаза. Ты пытался избавится от чипа просто потому, что не дотягивал до ЭРКов.

Рекс отвернулся. Этот большой ребенок не захотел даже ударить меня. 

— Что случилось со всеми клонами, чьи чипы были удалены? Они все мертвы! Они отказывались следовать приказам. Начинали делать глупости. И в конце концов все они погибали.

— Это было…

— Совпадение? — Я не мог сдержать горечи. — Бантово дерьмо! Посмотри вокруг, Рекс! Кто с тобой остался? Твой приятель — псих, а Вольф присоединился к тебе только для того, чтобы добраться до Асоки! 

Вольф с Рексом обменялись взглядами. Вольф так и не простил Асоке союза с Вентресс после того, как она покинула Орден из-за ложного обвинения. Пло Кун, должно быть, взял с него слово не вредить ей, но это не избавило Вольфа от жажды мести. 

— Не убийство джедаев было целью Приказа 66. Он должен был гарантировать, что никто больше не будет манипулировать нами. Освободить нас от воздействия чипа без вреда для нас самих. Забавно, что никто из нас не стрелял в Скайуокера, когда он нас нашел, помнишь?

— И?

— Рекс, да просто признай, что ты ошибался! Эти чипы были именно тем, чем, как нам говорили, они были! 

— Не мели чушь!

— Чушь? Это не чушь, ты сам сделал это очевидным, когда бросил своих братьев потому, что был слишком одержим своими фантазиями! — выкрикнул я, закипая гневом.

— Я бросил?!

— Скажешь, не так? Тогда объясни мне, что произошло? Зачем тебе понадобилось изображать собственную смерть? Теперь, когда мы получили равные права, когда нам наконец-то дали выбор, выбор быть кем-то другим, а не рабами? Но ты никак не мог смириться с тем, что оказался неправ! Ты просто…

Рекс наконец не выдержал и ударил меня по лицу. Вольф и тот другой клон оттащили его, высокий инопланетник поднял бластер, и желтые молнии пронзили мое тело — а я все еще продолжал хохотать. 

Наши ребята отыскали меня неделю спустя. Я истекал кровью на одной из повстанческих «баз» — кучка валунов с терминалом внутри. Они перебили охрану, забрали меня, и мы улетели. 

По приказу Императора я связался с лордом Вейдером — чтобы он прибыл и уничтожил повстанческий флот. Всем нравятся истории про неудачников с хорошим концом, верно?

***

— Лейтенант Дирдж!

Ко мне спешил один из солдат моего подразделения. Мы находились на борту имперского звездного разрушителя — не помню названия, «Стойкость» или что-то такое же претенциозное.

— Да, малыш? 

«Малышом» была дочь Найла, хороший стрелок и светлая голова. Чересчур осторожна, но в драке спуску не даст.

— Сэр! — девушка подошла ко мне и вытянулась. — Расскажите, что случилось на Лотале? 

Я уже и не помнил, как называлась та планетка. Что удивительного — неделя прошла. 

— Я попал в плен.

— Сэр… Вы с тех пор сами на себя не похожи. 

Я вздохнул.

— Малыш. Вот представь, что один из людей, кто всю жизнь был для тебя примером, ну вот Уаттс, скажем, — что он тебя предал, что он лгал тебе, что он убил многих людей, которых ты любила, и все просто потому, что не смог признать, что то, во что он верил, оказалось неправдой… Что бы ты почувствовала? Была бы ты тогда похожа на себя?

Наверно, мне следовало говорить эмоциональней. Но нас приучили, что чувства — это слабость. Каминоанцы уже поплатились за это. Но ничего не исправишь. 

— Сэр?..

***

Хе-хе… Тот штурмовик, до чего же он был забавный! Кажется, он нарочно хотел заставить нас поубивать друг друга. Крифф! Вот это было бы весело!

— Почему?! — кричал Рекс на Вольфа.

— Потому что я хотел отомстить. — Для человека, которому в лицо вот-вот прилетит чужой кулак, Вольф был удивительно спокоен.

— Империя убила Пло Куна! — Рекс подступил к нему вплотную.

— НЕТ! — Вольф оттолкнул его. — Это сделали мы! Это МЫ убили Пло Куна! Клоны-солдаты, такие же, как ты и я! Джаг, один из парней Кеноби — это он убил генерала! Ты слышал, что сказал этот Дирдж — но так ничего и не понял! Чипы были созданы, чтобы держать нас в подчинении у джедаев, и когда они перестали действовать, джедаев настигло наше возмездие. Они лишь пожали то, что сами же и посеяли. 

Я поспешил встать между ними — если наши толстячки подерутся, крифф, это будет очень смешно! Хотя кто б говорил, конечно. 

— Тогда у клонов не было выбора! 

— У клонов БЫЛ выбор! И они его сделали! Рекс, очнись! Неужели за все эти годы ты так ничего и не понял?

— Если так, тогда какого хатта все это время вы шли за мной?

— Шли за тобой? — Вольф остался невозмутим, а я не удержался и захихикал. — Это ты пришел ко мне, в отчаянии, потому что никто из твоего родного Пятьсот первого за тобой не последовал! Или ты лгал мне тогда? Может быть, ты вообще ничего не сказал своим парням?

— Я всего лишь…

— Пошли, Грегор. Мы вернемся к разговору, когда Рекс будет готов. 

Я вышел вслед за Вольфом. 

— Эй, Вольфи! 

— Да?

— Ты самый здравомыслящий из нас. Это потому, что чип все еще у тебя в голове? 

— Хм, я не…

— Хорошо, что чип Рекса тоже на месте. Прикинь, если б он стал таким же, как я?

— Грегор!

— Ну, я имею в виду, что я все еще обязан подчиняться приказам, а ты дал уйти тому синеволосому джедаю, и, значит, теперь я должен убить тебя как предателя. 

На лицо Вольфа стоило посмотреть! 

— Но я не буду, и вот потому-то я и сумасшедший, верно? 

Мы обнялись. И тут я понял, что плачу, и что Вольф — что он плачет тоже.


End file.
